TNA Continues
by Maniac Mike
Summary: Raven has been keeping the identity of his girlfriend a secret. It gets revealed here. Also Hulk Hogan has unfinished business to take care of. Also Samoa Joe continues to defend the TNA World Heavyweight Championship. The Women's Tournament is finishing.


TNA:The Road to Victory!

Samoa Joe had recently became the first ever TNA World Heavyweight Champion. Now it's time to concentrate on the TNA World Tag Team Champions. Tag Teams from TNA and outside of TNA are welcomed to join the tournament. The TNA World Women's Tournament is highlighted. After going throughout Florida, Tennessee, Texas, Alabama, Mississippi, Missouri, Kansas, Iowa, and Idaho, Montana, Nevada, New Mexico, Louisiana, Georgia, and California. At a recent card in California, Madusa won the first tournament. Jeremy Borasch interviewed Madusa. It's announced that the second tournament will begin in Oregon. Also, the next PPV, Hard Justice, will be in Wyoming. This Impact is in the state of Washington. Raven is on the scene. Raven wrestled and defeated Kid Romeo. Jeremy Borasch had a word with Raven. They went through his career since 2005 after becoming NWA World Champion. Then he was asked about his girlfriend. Raven seemed upset. He said his relationship is none of his business. It was announced there would be a King of the Mountain match at Hard Justice. It is announced that matches from the World Women's Championship Tournament will be seen on Robert Roode announces that he wants a title shot against Samoa Joe. The other members of Senentonin know what's happening with Raven. They don't want to tell Jeremy Borasch. They simply can't. VKM advances in the tournament. Team 3D also advances. Sting and Christopher Daniels continue their rivalry. Afflictive Contempt announce they'll be at the NWA event. Speaking of the NWA event, Hulk Hogan was defending the NWA World Title against Rick Steiner. Tony Schivane distracted the referee. Lanny Poffo, Eric Angle, Jim Neidhart, and Marty Janetty attack Hogan. Rick Steiner bulldogs Hulk and pins him to win the NWA World Heavyweight Championship. On the next Impact Afflictive Contempt bragged about what they did. LAX ( Homicide & Hernendezz ) advanced. Naturals also advanced. Raven wrestled another match. This time he defeated Brother Runt. A messenger ran over to Raven. He told him his girlfriend needed to see him immediately. Tony Schivane says they'll soon have the main piece of their puzzle. Alex Shelley followed Raven home with the video camera. At the conclusion of the next Impact we notice on Shelley's "Eye Spy Cam" that Raven was with Jackie Gayda. The remaining teams in the Tag Tournament are VKM vs. LAX and The Naturals vs. Havoc and Martyr. Those matches will be at Hard Justice. In the King of the Mountain match it'll be TNA World Champion Samoa Joe vs. Kurt Angle vs. A.J. Styles vs. Chris Harris vs. James Storm. Sting vs. Christopher Daniels in a Falls Count Anywhere match. Afflictive Contempt vs. Lance Hoyt, Petey Williams, Ron Killings, Diamond Dallas Page, and Johnny B. Badd. Raven vs. Alex Shelley. In the Road to Hard Justice Raven reveals that he's been dating Jackie Gayda and they're in love. Raven then challenges Alex Shelley to a match on the PPV. On the PPV VKM becomes TNA World Tag Team Champions. David Sammartino was the surprise member for Afflictive Contempt. In the ten-man tag team match David Sammartino pinned Badd. Alex Shelley defeated Raven. Hulk Hogan made an appearance live via satellite. Hogan spoke about getting revenge against Afflictive Contempt. Samoa Joe won the King of the Mountain match and remains TNA World Heavyweight Champion. On the Women's Title Tournament continued in Ohio. In Oklahoma, Joanie Lauer won the second tournament. On Impact Raven had Jackie Gayda in his corner against Chris Sabin. There was a press confrence between Madusa and Joanie Lauer. David Sammertino defeated Jay Lethal for the X Division Title. Hogan will put a team together against Afflictive Contempt in an elimination match at the next Pay-Per-View event and he wants Tony Schivoane to be involved in the match. Shockingly, he agreed. Hogan said he'll have Jimmy Hart on his team. Later in the program the Honky Tonk Man was introduced as a team member. On Impact Hogan announced Brutus Beefcake as his next partner. Madusa defeated Joanie Lauer in match one of the best of seven series in this Impact from Nebraska. At the Impact in Wisconsin, Joanie Lauer defeats Madusa in the second match of the best of seven series. Now they're tied. Hogan announces Brian Knobbs as his next teammate. The next Impact in Green Bay, Madusa wins match three against Joanie Lauer. Hogan chooses Paul "the Giant" Wight as his final partner. Next Impact Joanie defeats Madusa in match four. They're 2-2 now. Jackie Gayda said when she left during her pregnancy, Raven was the father. On the Road To No Surrender event, Madusa defeats Joanie in match five getting a 3-2 lead. No Surrender was held in Seattle, WA. In the next match of the series Joanie defeated Madusa making it a 3-3 tie. In the elimination match Tony Schivane eliminated Jimmy Hart. Then Beefcake eliminated Schivane. David Sammartino eliminated Beefcake. Lanny Poffo eliminated Honky Tonk Man. Hogan eliminated Poffo. Sammartino pinned Knobbs. Wight eliminated Eric Angle. Hogan eliminated Jannetty. Wight and Anvil get counted out. The Steiner Brothers attack Hogan and David is able to defeat him. In the main event Samoa Joe successfully defended the TNA World Heavyweight Title against Robert Roode. On Impact Raven challenged Alex Shelley. Raven has something in mind. A Clockwork Orange House of Fun match. Shelley accepts.


End file.
